


Knight of Ren Seeking Friend

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Rey has no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: How the force bond between Rey and Kylo really began. With yelling, of course.





	1. With Allies Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up at end of The Force Awakens.

Kylo Ren has failed.

  
He did not get the map, he did not persuade another force user to join him. He did not squelch the call to the light by killing his fa... by killing Han Solo. And he has yet to complete his training.

Losing Star Killer had not been his fault, though.

Sure, it was his captive that escaped and aided the resistamce in blowing it up. And sure, it was his fath... Han Solo that had lead said Resistance plan. But he couldn't control everything! If Hux was just better at his job, they wouldn't be in this situation!

As it were, Kylo and Hux were in a debriefing with the Supreme Leader and, of course, Hux was blaming everything on Kylo.

"... the complete incompetence to manage ONE SMALL GIRL!..."

Kylo didn't care to listen to all of Hux's bitching. Hux spit too much when he yelled and it was gross to watch.

And it WASN'T Kylo's fault.

The Supreme Leader would see that. He was wise.

And Hux was an idiot.

"...the First Order has suffered such a loss at the hands of Kylo Ren, Sir. There must be consequences!..."

Now Hux was telling the Supreme Leader what to do, that was rich. Kylo knew the Supreme Leader wouldn't put up with it.

Silence fell on the chambers as Hux finished talking.

Kylo waited for Snoke to tell off Hux.

This would be good.

Snoke took a deep, weezing breath before speaking,

"My apprentice, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Kylo's mind blanked.

He was being addressed? They had already discussed all these things. The Supreme Leader knew everything. Why did they have to discuss it again with Hux here?

Kylo glanced at Hux, who stared at him with a smug smirk.

That nerf-herder! -Kylo's heart clenched at the insult-

"Supreme Leader... you know I did what I could. I served you well. The force in the girl was unexpected. "

Hux huffed at that and mumbled,

" Some First Knight that can't handle a desert rat..."

Kylo couldn't wait for the chance to dispose of Hux, or at least throw him around a bit! Hux would see!

The Supreme Leader sighed, as if exhausted.

This conversation was unecessary, Kylo didn't understand why Snoke was tolerating it.

"Kylo Ren, you will finish your training. But the General is correct, you also need to face the consequences for your actions... or more, lack thereof. When you come to me, we will see what can be done about your...discipline."

Hux scoffed. That sack of bantha fodder!

If Kylo thought he blanked before, his mind was blacking out now with hate and anger and frustration...and confusion?

His brain provided no response and in the wake of his silence, Hux over enunciates his reply,

"A wise decision, as always, Supreme Leader."

Kylo glared at Hux.

That bastard was pining the Supreme Leader against him. He didn't need discipline, he needed training.

It WASN'T HIS FAULT! HE HAD BEEN SHOT!

The Supreme Leader knew this, why was he listening to this bumbling red head?!

The Supreme Leader is... wise?

The longer Kylo sat there and seethed about this conversation, the more his anger grew.

This wasn't supposed to go this way.

His anger needed an outlet.

He very well couldn't take his light saber to the Supreme Leader's meeting room, he especially couldn't have a display like that now that Hux and Supreme Leader were obviously looking down on him!

Kylo's head was beginning to hurt from the feelings building up inside him.

This was Hux's fault, that meddling prat!!

HE was the one who needed to face consequences! IT HAD BEEN HIS WEAPON!! If it was anyone's fault, it was Hux's. Hux hadn't provided proper protection for an obvious weakness!!

The more Kylo thought about it the worse his head got, he needed a vent now!

But he hadn't been dismissed and his brain was still struggling to form words.

So Kylo opened to the force and began feeding his emotions into a connection he found there.

He wasn't really sure what he was doing but it felt natural.

As the thoughts of Hux swirled in Kylo's head it culminated into a mental force scream venting all his emotions.

'KRIFF YOU, HUX!!!'

  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Across the galaxy, Rey sat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon taking in the blue blur of light speed on her way to find Luke Skywalker when she felt a tingling in the back of her mind and then overwhelming emotions rush through her.

It was as if she had a bucket of emotions dumped on her, all mashed up and indistinguishable.

She felt numb and then nothing, but a clear thought of ' Kriff You, Hux' and then empty openess...

Rey didn't know what just happened, but she felt the weird connection in her mind and couldn't help the instant curiosity,

'Who's Hux?'

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo had never emptied his emotions through the force within himself, but he felt a little better.

Then he heard 'Who's Hux?' In his mind, along that weird connection he had just used to vent.

Was the force talking to him?

But then he recognized the voice, the slight accent... the scavenger girl!

Instantly all anger and hate of Hux left him.

The Supreme Leader interrupted his thoughts,

"In time, we will see... dismissed."

The image of Snoke disappeared, Hux quickly turned and left.

Leaving Kylo alone... with this connection... to the girl.


	2. To Prank A Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey figuring out the force bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little after The Last Jedi.

Rey has failed.

  
She did not bring back Luke Skywalker, she did not save Ben Solo, she did not stop the First Order, and she did not save the Resistance.

And she has nothing but old books to teach her the force!

To say Rey is depressed is an understatement.

In the two months since the battle at Crait, Rey has accomplished little in her control of the force.

Finn tries to help, but he really doesn't understand.

Plus, he's been busy with Poe and Rose in restarting the Resistance. Rey tried to help, but Leia convinced her that her efforts were best put in to training.

So here she sits, alone and brooding over how much her life has changed all because of a scared droid.

And a stupid boy.

Rey tries not to think about Ben- no, Kylo Ren- but just as she begins to push away her thoughts of him she feels the odd tingling along their force connection and all sounds around her fade.

Just like that, he is standing in front of her.

Kylo is holding something, he hasn't noticed her yet and it's annoying.

He's annoying.

He's annoying and has stupid hair.

Stupid, awesome hair.

Rey let's out a growl at herself for the thought and that's when Kylo notices her.

His head snaps up and eyes lock with her's.

Her name is a whisper on his lips, "Rey."

Rey doesn't want to talk to him.

She feels betrayed and lied to.

She knows what she saw, he should have turned, he shouldn't be with the First Order anymore.

They stay silent for a moment just staring.

Then Kylo starts talking,

"Rey. You're alive. Where are you? My offer still stands, come to me. I will teach you. You need a teacher! The force has joined us for a reason! There is nothing for you with what's left of the Resistance. Forget them, come to me."

Rey scoffs. As if.

Kylo is undeterred, though, "Rey. You need a teacher. We are all there is left of the force. I will teach you!"

Rey thinks about what she has learned about the force. And a sly thought creeps into her mind.

Kylo has taught Rey some things already and she should show him that.

Rey stands and moves closer to Kylo, slowly, keeping her thoughts guarded and expression neutral.

Kylo looks encouraged by her movement all the same.

Rey wants to play this just right, so she starts with a simple question,

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"When the bond first opened up and you tried to shoot me?"

"No, the first time we met."

"Oh, when you came to the Finalizer and we were together in person?"

"No, the FIRST time we met!" (Rey is getting a little exasperated, she thought it was a simple enough question)

Kylo is hesitant in his response, "You mean, on Starkiller, when we talked and you realized you had the force?"

Ugh! He is being difficult, Rey assumed it was on purpose!

"No! And you INTERROGATED ME! That is NOT just talking! For kriff sake- the first time we met, on Takodana! Do you remember that?!"

Kylo visibly relaxes at that, and even slightly smiles, "Oh, then. Yes, of course I remember. You shot first."

Again, Rey audibly growled.

This man.

"You were... I'm not getting into this. On Takodana was where we first met and even though I wasn't fully aware of my connection to the force what happened there has stuck with me. As it were, I was learning from you, even then."

Rey has stepped within arms reach of Kylo now.

He seems so hopeful at her proximity it almost makes her feel bad, but then she sees his scar and remembers everything he has put her through these last couple months and her empathy is gone.

Kylo opens his mouth to speak, but Rey doesn't want to talk anymore so she quickly lifts her hand up toward his head and says,

"So thank you...for teaching me this..."

And with that she finds his consciousness in the force and closes around it.

Kylo's expression goes from hopeful to confused to blank in a few short seconds.

Unlike their first meeting, Rey does not step up to catch Kylo as his unconscious form falls.

The man is a luggabeast that would take her down with him!

Kylo hits the ground hard.

As Rey stares down at the sleeping Supreme Leader, she wonders about what could have been.

She crouches down and can't help stroking his hair, tucking strands behind his adorbly large ears.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

She grumbles to the silent man.

Her fingers catch on knots in his hair as she threads her fingers through it.

She wonders if he isn't taking care of himself because of her, then she scolds herself for caring. She shouldn't care, this is where he wants to be. But really she can't help it.

The bond isn't open much longer and Rey tries not to dwell on the thoughts of how it stayed open with Kylo unconscious.

He'll have bruises when he wakes up, she smirks at that thought. She will annoy him as much as he annoys her.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
General Hux walks in to the Supreme Leader's office to find Kylo Ren laying face down on the floor.

Is he dead? One could only hope!

That thought is dashed by a loud snore leaving the man in black.

Hux scoffs.

Kylo Ren is ridiculous and Hux doesn't have time for his stupid antics!

Hux quickly makes his way back out of the office.

Kylo startles awake to the sound of a door closing.

Why is he on the floor? What happened?!

Rey.

He remembers them talking, she had approached him and then... Kylo looks at himself on the ground, feels the forming bruises across his body.

She knocked him unconscious... with the force! Because she learned it from him!

Kylo fully smiles and he's glad no one is around to see his stupid grin!

He shouldn't be this happy about what Rey did to him, I mean really- it was very rude, but he can't even begin to care!

She used his technique, which means she's practicing the force, she's practicing HIS force technique! Which means she must think about him all the time! That little minx, playing hard to get!

He rubs his face, where it had hit the ground then runs his fingers through his hair.

It's a habit he hasn't done much lately but is pleasantly surprised when he doesn't yank his hair as his gloves catch on knots in it.

He runs both hands through his hair experimentally, and again it's all smooth.

Did someone brush his hair?

Kylo shrugs it off still giddy about his thoughts of Rey and her apparent thoughts of him.

Kylo stands and brushes himself off.

He feels better than he has in months. All because of his little feisty force-using paramour (eventually) !


	3. Grief And Grievances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with feelings.

Rey is a mess.

Her hands are shaking, she can't stop crying, and her hair... ugh... her hair is a constant struggle every day but today it was the very bane of her existence!

And she was running late!

How could it get any worse?!

Then it got worse.

Goosebumps covered her skin, the force tingling around her, and all sound faded.

There he stood, Rey's very own shadow of the force, the man in black.

She would think he was being polite and appropriate if it wasn't what he wore all the time!

She didn't have time for him.

She needed to get it together, just manage her hair into one single bun and be on her way.

Rey was sitting at a little vanity provided in her room. She turned on the little stool to face herself in the mirror. At least her tears had stopped streaking her face.

She could do this.

All she had to do was make one bun with her hair and go.

She would ignore the shadow.

She could do this.

Rey's hands still shook, but she gathered her strength enough to wrap her hands around her hair and maneuver it back.

Thankfully the man was quiet and just stared with a bored expression.

Rey got her hair band around her hair once, a couple strands fell in the process but she figured that was fine, just one more wrap and she could go.

The man in black continued to be a quiet observer.

It was odd.

Rey figured he knew what had happened and perhaps was just being decent for once in not trying to rile her up, but it was a little unsettling to see him so docile.

Rey finally got her hair wrapped a second time, her bun was slightly lopsided but it was better than the wild mess before!

She was just about to rise when a noise made her pause.

(Exaggerated sigh) "You look a mess"

And then her hair tie broke.

As her hair resumed the mess it was indeed, reflecting the mess of grief and anguish she felt within, Rey lost it- throwing her arms onto the little vanity counter, buried her face sobbed- like gross, hard sobbing.

She didn't even care that HE was seeing her like this.

The man was obviously a robot, without a heart to break over the loss of his mother.

She cried harder at the thought.

They were even more similar now.

All alone.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Rey didn't notice him approach her.

She didn't notice him working his hands through her hair, getting rid of the tangles.

Overwhelmed in her sadness and pain, she didn't even notice his gentle massage to her scalp, working all the knots out from root to end and the beginning of a weave.

She only noticed when there was a sharp tug that she snapped her head up to look at him in the mirror ready to scream, but her words died on her lips as she finally did notice.

"Hold still..."

His deep voice made it sound gruff, but the look of concentration on his face and the gentleness of his hands compelled her to comply without remark.

Rey watched with fascination as this man of darkness worked his hands with practice ease through her hair.

A beautiful style unfolding quickly, calming Rey's hair and bringing a dignity and grace to the woman herself.

He tied it off and let his hands fall to the side, giving her a little space to look it over.

It was a double braid starting at her hairline and meeting at the back of head and then folded into a neat half up bun, half her hair left down to flow free.

It was perfectly done and perfectly suited her.

Tears welled up again, but this time it was different.

She turned around to face this man of contradiction.

"Ben..."

He stared at the ground for a minute before finally meeting her eyes.

There was so much emotion in his eyes.

His eyebrows scrunched up and his eyes closed and then Rey was hit with another wave of emotions.

"What..." her voice trembled and the question faded as Rey began to shiver.

Ben suddenly fell to his knees in front of Rey.

"I'm sorry... I can't... I didn't know what to do. I felt her death. I knew it was coming. But I didn't expect... I thought..."

His words were choked with emotion.

She could see tears form in his eyes, and then they scrunched up again, and again she was overwhelmed with sadness and pain.

Rey let out an cry and Ben was quick to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do... it's not like I can openly grieve the loss of the enemy general. I'm so sorry..."

He whispered into her hair.

Rey now understood.

He was using their bond to purge his emotions.

And he had soo many emotions.

Rey held tightly on to Ben and let the emotions flow through her, over her, allowing herself to feel both of their sadness and pain.

She would have thought it humilitating to openly weep in front of Ben, but as his arms encircled her, holding her tight, his hand stroking her back and face snuggled into the crook of her neck, whispering soothing sounds, Rey found herself enjoying being comforted and pulled herself even closer.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, maybe hours, Rey really wasn't sure.

She didn't want it to end, she was sure of that.

But then Ben pulled back and reminded her she needed to go.

With Ben level with her, she could see his hair, that it was similarly braided like hers and pulled back into a bun.

It made her smile, actually smile, as she gingerly touched it.

His hair was so soft and for such a feminine style it did nothing to diminish his masculinity, Rey didn't understand how he pulled it off and was a little jealous.

Ben chuckled softly and mumbled, "I'll have to share my secrets with you...another time. "

He cleared his throat, quickly returning to a stoic expression, as he rose to stand, offering his hand to help her up.

"I'll stop projecting, you don't deserve to bear my burden of grief."

"No! I can handle it. You need it..."

They were still holding hands after she stood to go, so she squeezed his and added,

"You're not alone."

He gave her a slight nod and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

It was gentle and lingering, and very nice.

Then he was gone.

Rey headed out with new purpose in her tears and in her heart.

And with the lingering thought that Ben's lips were very soft, just like his hair.


	4. Idle hands And all That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey finally agree on something.

Kylo hasn't stopped thinking about Rey since their last bond session.

He couldn't help the gentleness of their interaction, his mother's death had hit him harder than he ever imagined.

And Rey had been there for him.

She was perfect.

He wants her more than he can adequately express.

He had been in complete bliss holding her.

Sure, she was sobbing over his dead mother- a real downer on romance - but Kylo is sure there had been a moment of complete contentment, where they both were solely focused on the other and the feel of them.

Then he had kissed her forehead!

He has dreamed about her lips, was so close to her lips, and certain she would have allowed it but Kylo had chickened out at the last second- remembering Rey was about to go to his mother's funeral, probably not the best opportunity for a make-out session.

But still he dreams.

If nothing else that interaction gave Kylo courage for the next time.

He would kiss her. Kiss her real good.

Just as Kylo's thoughts begin to wander inappropriately, the force- ever so timely- opens up the bond with Rey.

It takes Kylo a second to fully accept it is real.

Rey has her back to him, kneeling down, working on something he couldn't see.

She is wearing a Resistence flight-suit rolled down to the waist, revealing a white tank covered in grease and sweat leaving it partially see through.

Kylo would be lying to say that sort of detail hasn't been in his fantasies before. His Rey- rough and tough and strong and scrappy. She gets her hands dirty. It's...hot.

Kylo gulps embarrassingly loud and that brings Rey's attention to him.

She gives him a shy smile as she stands to face him fully.

Kylo tries to be stoic and nonchalant.

Neither says anything for a full minute. Kylo is actively trying to think of words to say but all his brain is supplying is lips...sweat... boobs...whatever...boobs. obviously the wrong brain is thinking.

Rey talks first, thankfully, "Hi"

Kylo nods. Real cool, guy.

She looks him over a bit then glances around her.

Is she with other people? Is she with other men?!

Kylo tries hard not to think about this, but his brain obviously isn't working properly and he finds himself instantly angry and possessive.

Rey is HIS!

Kylo's mind is lost to this train of thought so when she asks about his dad's ship again, Kylo's brain does a poor job providing appropriate words to respond.

"Do you know much about the thermal oscillation process of the Millenium Falcon? It's obviously been junked together but it has it's own perks. I want to overhaul it to work with the new hyperdrive I installed."

A slew of curse words run through his head.

Some directed at his dad, some at himself, some from memories of things his dad would say while working on that ship. It all blurs together and does nothing for his communication skills.

Rey stares at him for a second, then shies away and that's the last thing he wants.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you probably hate this ship. Just thought you might be able to help... I don't have anyone to help me and just thought...it'd be nice...nevermind..."

Her voice grew smaller as she rambled on. She was so cute.

Then Kylo processed what she said.

She was alone.

No one was helping her.

No one was around.

She wanted his help! She wanted him! Didn't matter in what terms, the statement still stood!

"YES!" Kylo blurts out.

They stare at eachother for a second, equally surprised by his outburst.

Kylo takes a deep breath, then casually says,

"I do know plenty about the processors on the ship. I can help you...(and because he really can't resist, he adds) I can teach you...everything... I know about the Falcon."

Kylo allows his mouth to slightly upturn at the end, so she knows he's teasing.

Rey stares a second more before laughing outright. It's the best sound ever.

...........................................

Some time later, after Kylo has hovered around Rey as she messes with things that Kylo can accurately picture around the Falcon even if he can't physically see it, they have finished all their mechanic work and are once again in awkward silence.

"This is the longest the bond has stayed open, what do you think that means?"

Rey's curiosity is refreshing to Kylo, but being past all the shop talk his brain has resumed being unhelpful in conversation, so he just shrugs in response.

Rey looks around uncomfortably, trying to find something to say.

"I'm surprised this ship still flies with it's hodge-podge parts..."

She let's out a little laugh,

  
"...it really is garbage."

"This ship is garbage."

They speak at the same time, then stare at eachother then quickly not stare at eachother trying to laugh off their awkward agreement.

"Well...thanks for your help. I should probably get back to studying...learning the force...and what not."

Kylo nods, even though that's not at all what he wants.

He has spent the last who-knows-how-long within arms reach of Rey and yet not touched her once.

His body aches to be closer to her.

He has worked so hard to be helpful and stay on focus, even though his body has done everything to change his focus.

And really it didn't take much.

Kylo had noticed every breath, every movement, every drip of sweat of Rey's body.

He is very close to insanity. That is probably why, before he can think straight and stop himself, he mumbles,

  
"...or you could stay here and we could make-out..."

  
Once the words are out, Kylo freezes.

So does Rey.

Then she takes a quick step close to him, getting up in his face.

Kylo is sure she is going to punch him right in the face.

Rey grabs his shirt.

Kylo closes his eyes, bracing for the blow.

Then his eyes shoot open-just for a second- when his lips are touched by hers, they quickly close again, his arms instinctively circle her waist and pull her close.

She fits perfectly against him.

The bond closes shortly after.

Kylo wants to be furious over how much time they wasted on that piece of junk but finds his temper has a hard time rising with the warmth of Rey still on his body.

There most definitely will be a next time.


	5. Once a scavenger, Always a scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is definitely not a scavenger.

The bond is quiet.

  
Too quiet for Kylo Ren.

His make-out session with Rey was amazing.

Ended way too soon but was still perfection.

Kylo can't stop replaying the feel of Rey, reaching for her in the force for any little glipse to feed his obsession.

But no, nothing, not even a confirmation that she can sense him reaching.

It's a little frustrating.

If Kylo is honest, he's been thinking about their kissing a little too much.

It's been distracting to his work, not like he really cares how that annoys Hux, but he is the Supreme Leader and he does have duties to maintain.

It has also weakened his constitution.

It has awakened his sexual desires and after being suppressed for years, they are their own force to reckon with.

Kylo will not debase himself and give in to these desires, mostly out of fear that doing so would open the bond and he is really sure their relationship could not handle that kind of debauchery.

Not right now, anyway.

Also, he was better than that, Rey was worthy of more than that!

No, he wouldn't.

The kiss had defintely expanded his fantasies and the possibilities of their future though.

It was destroying him and all he ever wanted at the same time. So pathetic.

That is why is he is training.

And has been training in all his spare time for the last 5 days straight.

He doesn't need meal time, he can eat a ration bar and be good to go.

He doesn't need sleep- if he's bad while awake, his subconscious is the devil! Kylo does power trances, or rather meditation rest.

It's fine.

He's fine.

He's totally not on the verge of a nervous breakdown because of some girl with pretty eyes. And soft hair. And even softer lips.

Kriff! FOCUS!

Kylo was glad some of his knights were aboard his ship.

They made much better sparring partners than droids.

Kylo sent a Knight of Ren flying across the training area as he thought that.

The poor Knight had hit the opposite wall hard and sunk to the floor, unmoving.

That wasn't good.

Kylo really needed to work on his focus.

He hadn't killed the Knight, but that is the third Knight that will need a visit to the medbay.

The Knights fought viscious but kept it civil in training.

This wasn't working like Kylo had hoped.

Kylo is still standing in the middle of the training arena debating if he is tired enough to return to his quarters.

His body is tired, bruises are forming where he has taken hits, muscles ache from over-use and a headache is beginning just at the base of his skull.

He needs water, Kylo decides.

Then he'll meditate, then it should be safe to go to his room.

Kylo doesn't want to use his legs anymore, so he uses the force to pull his water bottle to himself.

Maybe it's a misuse of the force, but kriff off, who's going to tell him no?!

Just then the bond opens.

Kylo can see Rey, and not just Rey, he can see she is sitting on the Falcon reading.

It's odd to see more than just her, but he's so happy to see her he really doesn't care!

Rey looks up immediately and gives him a shy smile.

He could die happy right now.

But no, he isn't going to die, he is going to be alive and go kiss his alive girl!

Ok, that got weird, he might be extremely tired.

Kylo and Rey lock eyes for a second then she glances at his hand that is extended toward her, which was toward where his water is.

Everything happened so quickly and his brain is way too slow to process right now, Kylo begins to pull the water from the table next to Rey!

Rey squawks out an "Oi!" Diving out of her seat, chasing her water, she throws her hand up and the water stills between then.

The scene is all too familiar.

Both of them extending their forces, pulling something and catching it in between.

They are so balanced in their strength.

She is so perfect for him.

Kylo can't help the smile that crosses his face.

It must come across a little manic though because Rey's expression becomes one of confussion and then determination as he feels her pull harder.

Kylo should let go.

He really should stop messing around so he can just get to kissing Rey, but the whole situation has become hilarious to him and his exhausted brain has decided the right course of action is to fight for the water!

This, of course, is the wrong course of action.

Kylo and Rey are standing about 7 feet apart.

Kylo has schooled his features and is focusing on the water bottle, it is slowing moving to him.

A slight panic crosses Rey's features then her eyes are darting around, looking for something to use against him.

His little scavenger.

Kylo's is far too lost in his own thoughts to really notice how erratic Rey's force signature has become, to notice her rising fear and panic.

If he had noticed then he might have expected what happened next and been more prepared.

Suddenly Rey eases up her pull and the bottle is almost to his hand when Rey barrels into him, grabbing the bottle and body slamming him into the floor in one go.

What the damn hell?!

He isn't sure if he's on his training mats or the metal floor of the Falcon, or some in between of both, but it hurts like hell!

Rey has firmly planted herself on top of him and is smuggly drinking her water. She's still eying him a little, as if suspicious he'll try to take it from her.

Kylo takes a moment to catch his breath that she violently (so hot!) Forced out of him and enjoy the view.

Rey looks good like this, all fierce and unrepentant and dominating. So hot.

As Rey realizes Kylo isn't going to take her water she blushes a little then looks bashful and won't meet his eye. Such a quick change.

"Sorry. You should never take a scavenger's water."

Rey mumbles. She is still clutching the water bottle to her.

Then Kylo realizes what happened.

His poor girl. Always the scavenger.

He let's his hands rest on her thighs and gives her a small smile.

"I wasn't really trying to take your water."

Rey rolls her eyes at him.

"That's what they all say."

Kylo hums in response, too occupied by the feeling of her legs and the fact that she hasn't squirmed or anything at his touch to form words.

Rey looks him over, sizing him up, then decidedly says,

"You'd never make it as a scavenger."

Kylo breathes out a laugh,

"Guess it's a good thing I'm Supreme Leader."

Rey scoffs at him,

"Yea, Supreme Leader without water."

The fierce gleam is back in her eye, she's all confidence now.

She leans forward and plants one hand next to his head, bringing more of her body in contact with his and her lips significantly closer.

Kylo can't help staring at her lips, he has thought so much about them and here they are.

Here she is.

Why are they still talking?!

Kylo's leans forward to remedy the lack of kissing happening but Rey pulls back just enough to cause Kylo to pause.

He gives her a confused look.

She smiles.

"Don't you want some water?"

Rey innocently asks, holding the bottle up with her other hand.

Kylo blinks at it, looking back and forth between Rey and the water.

No, he really doesn't want the water, but then again just a little could help, he does find his mouth to be extremely dry, that isn't good for kissing?

So he nods.

Rey brings the water closer to him, he leans toward it, ready to take a drink, then she pauses.

This girl is toture!

Her smile is starting to look mischievous and he shouldn't be as into it as he is.

"You have to ask."

She practically whispers.

Her voice has become low and sultry.

Kylo swallows.

Rey's eyes follow his Adam's apple before returning to meet his.

He clears his throat and asks,

"May I have some water?"

Thankfully his voice doesn't break, Kylo is just barely keeping it together.

Rey's smile widens and it is downright wicked.

She leans in just a little more and whispers,

"What's the magic word? "

Kylo squezes her thighs and Rey giggles.

What is going on? Why is he playing this game? He knows he should protest, he is the Supreme Leader, he does NOT request things.

But it's Rey.

And he would give her anything... everything, if she asked!

Especially if she asked like this!

Kylo clears his throat again.

At this point, he really does need water!

But also he can't believe he is doing this!

"Please... please may I have some water?"

Saying those words quickly brings memories of his childhood, his mother teaching him manners and etiquette, memories he quickly throws away! No time!

Rey gives him a drink of water, mumbling "terrible scavenger" and leaning even closer.

As soon as his drink is done her lips are upon his and Kylo realizes he would beg for anything if this was his reward!

Their kisses are hot and fast, wet and sloppy, and so much better on the ground.

Kylo is just about to flip positions, running his hands up Rey's sides, when from the side somewhere he hears,

"Uh..boss? What are you doing?? "

Both Kylo and Rey freeze.

It must be one of the Knights.

Then Kylo remembers he was training and the Knight he threw across the room. He must have woken up.

Then Kylo panics!

What did he hear?! What has he seen?! Can he see Rey? And if not, oh force, what he must look like?!

Kylo doesn't know if he should kill the Knight, wipe his memories? can this be explained? Does he want to explain?

Kylo's brain is in overload then he looks at Rey.

Her face is all flushed, hair disarray, biting a swollen red lip, holding back a laugh.

She is so kriffing beautiful.

Before Kylo can explain or say anything Rey kisses him again, gently, sweetly, but just as perfect as always and then she is gone.

Kylo is left panting and confused and alone on the ground.

Kriff.

"Boss?...you ok? Looked like you were having some...sort of episode..or something...??"

Kylo glances at the Knight.

He is too tired for this.

So instead of answering, or killing, Kylo gets up and walks out.

He goes straight to his quarters, straight to his shower.

The coldest shower possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has kind of become a series of one shots. Yes, it somewhat continues but each chapter could be read alone. It's all just fun, awkwardness. Should I seperate them? Does it matter? I don't think it matters so I'm going to just leave it. That cool with everyone? Cool, cool cool coolcoolcool. Also, should I change the tags or add something that says it's more a series of one shots? What's fanfic protocol or proper etiquette on this?  
> I'm just going to leave it. Cool? Cool.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Sweet Tunes, Sweet Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is not shy, but sometimes Kylo is.

Rey is growing quite fond of Kylo.

Sometimes she would question everything she knew when she thought about how they met and how he killed Han and all that.

But ever since Crait things have been different.

Maybe since Snoke died?

Rey wasn't sure and it wasn't like her and Kylo had introspective talks about such things, but all the same things were different.

And better.

Not all things are different.

Kylo is still moody and destructive sometimes, it just happens less, and Rey can't blame him for being human, because sometimes she is moody and destructive.

And if she's honest with herself, she kind of digs his dark and broodiness. He's edgy and bold and big and imposing.

She likes it. She likes it a lot.

And thankfully his destructive habits haven't actually taken over the universe with him being Supreme Leader.

He's actually making good change- like shutting down slave rings and putting gangsters and pirates out of business. Rey now realizes all those things had been destructive things, but it was good destruction! Other changes have been in balancing wealth and commodities, the Rim is getting more and the Core is getting less.

Sure, some people are pissed about that but being a Rim girl she has no sympathy for the cries of the rich and entitled.

Rey's thoughts continue to swirl about her relationship with Kylo and, just as she hoped it would, the bond opens up.

Kylo and Rey have figured out a few things to encourage these visits, as well as communicating in the force outside of these visions.

They also are seeing more and more of their surrounding, which is nice!

The first thing Rey notices is the smoke? In the air. No, it's humidity, steam.

Rey realizes she's in Kylo's bathroom.

And there is her man... in the shower... in all his glory.

So what if he's behind a steamed up glass door, the impression is still impressive.

Rey leans up against the wall to just watch and wait for him to notice her, to take in Kylo Ren in his natural habitat- as it were.

After a couple minutes a soft hum comes from the shower.

Rey perks up... is he...is he going to sing?!

"The sky is dark... the hills are white..."

Kylo's deep voice rumbles through the bathroom.

His voice is low but the sound reverberates through the room and Rey.

She nearly squeals, but she doesn't want him to stop, so she crouches and waits.

"As the Storm King speeds... from the North tonight...and this is the song... the Storm King sings..."

Rey is flooded with memories from Kylo, just quick glimpses that he quickly discards- a little boy with unruly hair refusing to fall asleep, a beautiful young woman (a young Leia, Rey realizes) tucking him in, young Han and Leia singing this song, comfort, peace, family... it takes Rey breath away.

They are such sweet memories but she knows they are over shadowed by the hurtful, angry, scared and confused later ones.

"As over the world... his cloak he flings..."

Rey now knows the song and is caught up in the unexpected emotion of it and can't help singing out the next line with him.

The bathroom echoing her voice and combining it with his in such sweet perfect harmony.

"Sleep, sleep, Little One sleep..."

Kylo's voice trails off at the end but Rey continues,

"He ruffles his wings...and gruffly sings.."

Rey is suddenly cut off by the shower door slamming open!

Rey, who has slid to the floor to comfortably sit and sing, jumps up and faces him.

Kylo quickly throws his hands in front of his crotch as he turns an alarming dark shade of red and shrieks (really- he shrieks!)

"Get OUT! Don't look at ME! GET OUT!!"

Rey is so shocked by his reaction she just fumbles back and tries to turn and get away as he unkindly requested but ends up just running into the wall...

and then falls on her face...

back in her own room...alone.

Rey stays on the ground for a moment getting her bearings.

Then she starts to giggle... then she's literally on the floor rolling with laughter.

Her face streams with tears and her sides ache, she can barely breath.

Oh force, who knew Kylo Ren would be such a prude!

\--------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kylo connects with Rey in the force.

"That was very rude of you."

Rey can't even contain the laughter!

She can feel Kylo bristle, exuding his discomfort and humiliation.

Oh, her sweet, sensitive man.

Rey calms herself and tries to think of the best compliment. I mean really, the man is shredded- literal 8 pack! She wants to reassure him without going overboard.

As she fumbles through her thoughts, she decides on something else and responds with...

"The sky is dark and the hills are white... As the Storm King speeds from the North tonight..."

Rey feels his surprise and his knee-jerk reaction to dislike anything from his past, but then she feels his comfort and peace and he meekly sends

"...keep singing..."

And so she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from Dragon's edge- Heather's song, it's pretty cute.  
> I'm sure you recognize the shower scene. At first, I had the roles switched but thought this was funnier and some how more fitting!


End file.
